Hiccup Nights Remember Me Rewritten!
by Winder
Summary: They all thought they had defeated Pitch eight years ago. They had no idea that their fight was just beginning. They had no idea what Pitch really has in mind, the plan that has been in motion for hundreds upon hundreds of years. And poor little Jack has no idea that his waiting has been in vain. For Pitch has a secret weapon, and that Hiate will destroy them all.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup Nights Remember Me

Chapter 1

Fools. That's what they all were. Arrogant fools who seemed to think that the world revolved around them. Fools who thought that they were untouchable. Fools who had no idea that he had been working for hundreds of years on his plans. Fools who were completely oblivious to the fact that the very world they stood on top of was slowly crumbling under their feet. They would never find out though, not until it was to late and they were slipping into the abyss he'd created.

They thought that his plan had failed. They thought that their last battle with him was eight years ago, fought in the forgettable town of Burgess, the home of Jack Frost. They had no idea it was just another small part of his plan. He'd almost destroyed them than, but it wasn't their time, and it wasn't his time to do so, he needed to wait, but he had managed to get what he wanted.

None of them were any the wiser to what that fight was really about. They had no idea what his true intentions were in those few days that he had them scurrying around.

He'd gotten what he wanted though. His mission had been a success.

They had no idea. They had failed.

A small chuckle slipped passed his lips as he leaned back further into his throne. The gleaming black stone would have made anyone else shift in discomfort, but he sat in bliss as he looked over his kingdom of darkness. The fearlings shifting in and out of the shadows seamlessly, confusing people as to where the shadows ended and they began, like wet sand on a beach blending in with the golden sand that rested further on the land. Sharp stones pierced the air, reaching out to the high ceiling like hands of desperate people trying to claw their way out of darkness. Tunnels lead every which way, disappearing into the rock walls and reappearing like an illusion, some leading the way to winding stairs that brought you nowhere and others travelling into the heart of the darkness.

It was beautiful, it was cold, unfeeling, heartless.

It was his.

Turning his golden gaze to the small body curled up in his lap he smiled as he gently ran his long fingers through the dark locks, untangling them as he went.

Wild, reckless, heartless, dark, beautiful, his.

This little fearling was his. His most prize possession. His greatest weapon. His gift from Mim himself.

It would be their downfall. It would be their destroyer. It was going to be the one to knock out the pillars of their kingdoms and bring them tumbling to the ground.

"Wake up my little nightmare." He purred, the body in his arms shifting as they made a low growl deep in their chest.

Not that Pitch could blame him, the poor thing barely got any sleep that wasn't racked by his own nightmares, monsters of his past taring at his mind when it was least protected. By memories he couldn't fully remember. By memories that Pitch wouldn't allow him to remember.

"Wake up little one." He said again, his voice soft as it drifted over the slightly pointed ears that flinched and twitched from the warmth of the air, an unnatural occurrence in the caves.

Slowly though black orbs squinted open, a soundless yawn stretching their lips to revel a mouthful of sharp teeth. Black clawed hands fanned out, shaking as they reached their limit before curling back, pressing sharply into the rough palms. Eye's opening halfway now the small creature looked up at Pitch through a daze as it sunk lower into the body it was pressed into,blinking up at the man with bottomless pits that no longer held the sanity they had lost hundreds of years before. The only light that seemed to come from it at all was a small glowing pendent that rested against the bare ash grey chest. Slowly rising and falling in time with the shallow breaths.

"Good morning." Pitch chuckled, stroking a hand over their matted black hair, his smile widening when a soft purr sounded from the back of their throat. "I have a job for you Hiate."

Tilting its head to the side it waited to hear its orders, instead of giving them straight away though the man nudged the boy off, until his bare feet were softly touching the ground. Dirt and grim from years of slinking around the caves and through shadows, almost made them nearly blend in with the rock they rested on as it crouched in front of its master. Pitch watched, always silently amazed when the mighty wings would flutter out and stretch wide, showing their pure power in one simple move without thought. Their inky blackness seeming to suck out the dim light that surrounded them and choke it till nothing was left.

How could Mim have created something so perfectly fitting to be a fearling and think with even a sliver of hope that it would be good? The boy was lost the moment Pitch crept out to steal his soul.

"I need you to deliver a message to our friends." He said as he sat up a little straighter, granting himself better access to the letters he had tucked away in the folds of his shirt.

The child like creature stood up, stretching its arms over its head as one of the wings fanned out to the side, easily knocking a group of fearlings off their path. They snarled at him, earning themselves a sharp swat from the strong tail that sent them tumbling off the raised rock that held the throne and hurtling to the ground. Their sharp cries pulled at the corners of the winged beasts lips as the purr sounded up once more.

"Hiate." Pitch said, drawing the empty eyes back to him as he held the letters out, their creamy white making the grey hue of his hands sharper. "Make sure that they get these."

Black orbs gazed at the letters lazily, slowly moving from its job to its master as they narrowed and thin lips pulled back to form a snarl. Pitch simply frowned, his own golden eyes looking over the creature before him with disinterest, earning himself a more venomous hiss as the tail twitched with an irritation he was all to familiar with.

"Fine."

The softness in his voice was gone, but it didn't seem to care as its body slowly relaxed.

Perfect it might have been. His greatest weapon and most powerful fearling, yes. With one fatal flaw...

With a single flick of his wrists the ground seemed to peel back, as if it was old paint under the intense heat of the sun. Two glowing green pools lit up the darkness, a hiss escaping from the floor as claws scrapped across the hard stones, setting off sparks that created a dull glow over the much bigger winged beast inside. One that Pitch should have feared, but knew he had no reason to. So long as he held the little one in the palm of his hand.

"Toothless." He said, his words just as empty and cold as the area surrounding them.

The beast within didn't say a word as it lifted itself out with one powerful beat of its great wings. He wasn't all that surprised by the silence though, this beast never spoke a word to him.

Even so he continued to watch as Toothless made his way over to the freely smiling creature. He seemed to waste no time in trapping the smaller male in his strong arms before muttering soft words in a language that Pitch had grown tired of hearing after all the years of keeping the two.

For so long he'd tried to get rid of the 'plus one', but their bond was a lot stronger than he had ever thought possible, and no matter what he seemed to do nothing worked. He couldn't warp Toothless' mind like he had the child's, but Toothless was loyal to a fault, and he would die before leaving the boy's side.

Holding out the letters again Pitch ignored the toxic orbs that followed his every move with malicious intent, and kept his own gaze on the creature that sniffed at the objects before snatching them between razor sharp claws.

"Good boy." He cooed as he ran his fingers through the dark hair again.

His hand barely got halfway before it was snatched tightly in the iron grip of the humanoid. Shifting his gaze over he didn't have to wait long before his little fearling was snarling again, this time at the other winged creature that he'd demanded the release of. Toothless let Pitch go, acting as if the very action had deemed his hand dirty enough to hack off and throw away. Really Pitch would be all to happy to help him do that.

"I believe I gave you a job Hiate."

"His names Hiccup." Toothless snarled, uttering the first words that he had spoken to Pitch in decades.

A deep chuckle worked its way out of his throat as he clasped his hands behind his back and gave the narrowed eyed gaze a smile filled with sharp teeth and sick humor.

"Oh please Toothless." He said, bringing up a hand to pat the others cheek with mock tenderness. "Hiccup's dead."

**Winder:** Okay guys, it's short but there you go. Although this seems like a pretty big change it's really not going to be all that different from the original but it will be able to follow the way that I wanted it to but couldn't make happen in the other one. I hope you guys like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup Nights Remember Me

Chapter 2

"I want to talk to Mim."

He wasted no time in beating around the bush as he walked up to North. The large man only seemed to sigh at him though as he sat back in his monstrous chair while he placed down his tiny tools.

"Jack, we have talked about this." He said, his voice heavy as he rubbed at his temples while the elf's brought up a new plate of cookies, obviously thinking the man was taking a break.

Rolling his eyes Jack rested his staff on his shoulder as he lightly shook his head.

"If shoving me out of a room constantly and telling me to go find something to do is talking about it than we really need to work on your communication skills." He huffed, walking up to the large table and briefly casting a glance at what was spread over its dented surface.

He felt a small stab in his heart when the marks and scratches over the otherwise gleaming surface reminded him of Hiccup's room and own work bench from long ago. He could still remember how much he use to watch Hiccup hunched over it working away at this and that on plans and blueprints that the white haired teen could never understand. He remembered he use to watch Hiccup a lot, amused by the littlest Viking who never gave up no matter what, and even had memories of after they had met of Hiccup tinkering away at this and that. It had been to long since he'd been able to make new memories instead of grasping on to the old ones like an infant missing its soother.

"I want to talk to Mim." He repeated.

"Can not be done Jack." North grumbled, sitting up tall in his chair as he stared down at the boy sternly.

Jack couldn't help but find it amazing that he could still tower over him even while he was seated. Be that as it may though he couldn't see why North wouldn't at least let him tell Mim what was going on. He had been promised to be able to see Hiccup the moment that he was a Guardian. It was eight years over due however and his patience was starting to wear thin.

"Why not?" The winter teen threw in, refusing to budge even as North pushed his chair back and stood to his full height, nearly casting the room into darkness as his large frame blocked out most of the light pouring in from the window.

"Jack. Man in Moon can not be contacted so easily, and only ever for special purpose. He is very busy."

"How is he busy?" Jack snapped, his grip on his crook tightening as the air dropped a few degrees.

Unnoticed by either of them the elves seemed to take their leave and slowly moved out of the room.

"He gets us to do everything for him! What could he possibly..!"

"Jack."

North didn't yell, he never had to, but Jack shut his mouth all the same, his glare never once letting up as he brought his hands back down to his sides, not noticing when he had raised them in the first place. The large man let out another long sigh, taking his seat again as he lowered his head to face the table, his shoulders slouching slightly as he intertwined his fingers and rested his forehead against them. They were both silent as the only noise drifted in from the work shop. The sounds of hammers hitting steal or gears grinding grating on Jack's nerves as he pressed his lips together and finally pulled his gaze away from them man who was like a father to him.

"What is it?"

His question was so soft that had Jack not been listening for any word he wouldn't have caught it. Instead though he turned his icy blue gaze back to North and felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth as another set of big blues locked with his.

"What is that you must speak with to Mim?"

He could feel his breath get caught in his throat, his body seeming to tense while his staff shook in the grip that he had around it.

His mind couldn't help but flash back to a time a few years ago, his first Christmas as a Guardian actually, and how much he'd worked really hard to keep his clean slate and get into the good books that year. When Hiccup hadn't shown up the moment, or even a few hours, days, weeks, or months later he'd decided to go with a new plan. He'd made his Christmas list, and it contained only one thing, or really spirit. He still remembered how he'd slipped it among North's countless letters and than waited for the day to come. Remembering North coming to his room when everyone else was asleep and handing him the latter back to him still hurt more than he cared to admit. Being told that he should stay away from Hiccup and just get over him and find someone new felt like being stabbed in the chest with a dull tipped blade.

He knew that North knew Hiccup. He knew that North and Hiccup hadn't been on the best terms with each other when they had been together, and he knew that North had known that Hiccup left. All that being said though he also knew that none of them knew why. He'd never shown any of them the letter, after Hiccup had left him at North's. He'd simply read it and took off. Although he did have a suspicion that Bunny had either read it or had known about it but even so he hadn't said a word to nearly any of them for over two hundred years. He also knew that Mim hadn't bothered to tell any of them about Hiccup's new position, or Toothless for that matter and once when he had brought it up with Tooth he had found out that shortly after they had left Toothless had contacted her briefly and called it off with no other words or reasons other than saying that he was sorry.

Jack bit down on his lip for a moment as he tried to decide what he was going to say to North. He had it all planned for Mim, well most of it anyways, but he had no idea how he was supposed to tell the man who had been watching him for the last eight years that he wanted to demand that Mim allow him and Hiccup to be together again. North was no doubt going to object the very idea of it, after all, the last time anyone had seen him Hiccup was part fearling. As much as Mim had tried to help him with it Jack could still remember how much the boy had struggled to control it and how much it had messed with his mind. Kids were Jack's job now, he was a Guardian after all, they were ordered to get rid of any fearlings that they found. He didn't want North to claim that Hiccup wasn't safe enough to be around the children and have him taken down like one of Pitch's old nightmares that they still found on occasion.

North didn't say a word throughout the whole of the silence. He just continued staring at the boy while Jack allowed himself to battle things out in his mind.

There was no way that he could tell what Hiccup was like now. For years he had been left wondering what had happened to the once clever and sharp tongued boy he'd grown to fall in love with, but he really had no idea if Hiccup was even the same. It wouldn't have matter though, if Hiccup was still just like he use to be, just waiting for Jack while him and Toothless did their time, or if he'd gone mad and turned to the darker part of his thoughts. Jack would find a way to help him and bring him back, he would always be there for Hiccup, through everything.

He was getting ahead of himself though, first he actually needed to see the boy again, and he could only do that by talking to Mim apparently.

Throwing a quick glance around the room Jack decided that it was going to be pointless talking to North. He was a good man and a phenomenal Guardian and father figure, but he was also so paranoid and a little bit to protective at times. Finally his eyes seemed to land on what he was looking for and he couldn't stop the smallest of smirks from crawling across his lips at the sight of it.

The large male seemed to catch on to what his plan was though as his body seemed to tense up almost unnaturally before he turned a sharp gaze back to the other who was already bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Jack no." He said, slowly coming to a stand as if he thought moving to fast would startle the younger spirit.

"Betcha you can't catch me." Jack teased back as a childish glint lighting up his eyes.

Not even a second later and they both bolted towards the unsuspecting object.

North was much larger, and had way longer strides, but Jack was smaller and able to dart in between the man and his target with ease, quickly snatching it up with nimble fingers before he vaulted himself in the air and flipped himself over the man's head. By the time he'd landed on the ground again North had turned on him, many years of fighting experience coming in handy as he already started to make a move towards the much smaller spirit.

Jack couldn't stop the small meep from slipping passed his lips, just managing to duck underneath the others out stretched hands as he sprinted over to the closed door. Throwing it open without a moment to spare he almost crashed into Phil, side spinning the large yeti as he quickly spit out an apology. North didn't seem so lucky as he ran smack dab into the creature that rivaled his own size and Jack secretly thanked whoever Fate was as he watched them fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"Jack!" North yelled out, making the boy jump as he remembered just what he was supposed to be doing.

"Sorry North!" Jack called back, not wasting much time on it as he shook the snow globe in his hands. "Take me to Mim." He whispered softly to it.

Throwing it over the railing Jack jumped with it and couldn't help but let out a victorious whoop that was quickly followed by North's cries of rage as he disappeared into the swirling vortex.

(Thanks Dad I'm pretty impressed with myself too!)

"Hiate!" Abyss exclaimed, unable to keep the large smile from his face as he watched the gray skinned male bounce up to him. "How have you been?"

His response was a happy sounding purr as the fearling creature circled around him, sniffing him here and there as he tried to find where the sweet treats were hidden. Abyss simply chuckled openly at him before catching the boy's attention with a task, waving his finger back and forth and unable to stop himself from snickering as Hiate's whole head moved along to watch the single digit.

"Na ah, you have to give me something first remember?" He said, earning a small chirp before closed lips were placed upon his cheek followed quickly by him pulling back and waiting expectantly for his prize.

With a roll of his eyes Abyss lifted his hands up and allowed the dark like liquid to pool in his palms. Thick and slightly congealed he carefully held back a gag as the matter in his hands really reminded the holder to much of liquid asphalt. He didn't show his normal disgust at holding the thoughts as the creature's eyes before him lit up and his mouth opened up to a wide smile.

"All yours." Abyss said, not wasting another second before he dropped the heavy mass into the others out stretched thin fingers.

Hiate let out a pleased yowl before shooting himself to the other side of the room and greedily gulping down his spoils. Abyss couldn't help but grimace at the thought of actually eating that stuff, but quickly wiped it from his mind when the next spirit showed up in his area.

"You shouldn't do that." Toothless grumble, his wings carefully folding as his gaze seemed torn between both the son of Grimm and his partner. "You know he doesn't understand."

"Than who's it hurting?" Abyss shot back, already tired of the others presence but knowing it was necessary. After all he'd tried having full length conversations with Hiate before. Although the boy seemed to understand some of what he was saying it consisted mostly of head tilts and almost owlishly blinking. "What does Pitch want now?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head slightly forward while keeping his chin up.

"Like he would ever tell me." Toothless growled, his voice leaning closer and closer to its dragon self before he walked over to the fearling who was now licking its fingers clean. "Hiccup." He muttered softly as he stood by the boy's side.

The name didn't catch the others attention however as he continued to dig through his little treat. Abyss watched as the dragon's face fell, his wings drooping even lower as he turned his gaze away from the other before him.

"Hiate."

That name caught the boy's attention this time as his gaze snapped up to Toothless, a content purr vibrating from his chest as he pressed his head against the hand that Toothless held out before his dark eyes were finally drawn to his face.

"Don't you have something for Abyss from Pitch?" He asked, his voice suddenly seeming to be distant as the fearling rocked to his feet and pulled a letter out of the frayed pocket of his pants.

Abyss rolled his eyes at the sight of the letter but took it anyways as it was handed to him. He didn't even bother looking at it and instead just flicked it into the fire, turning back to his work as Hiate just stared after where the paper had disappeared.

"He's not going to appreciate that." Toothless muttered after a moment as the smaller male crouched down and raised a finger to the flames, yowling gleefully when some licked the tips of his fingers.

Both Abyss and Toothless were quick to grab him before he could stick his fingers any closer.

"Well you can tell Pitch that all of this is really starting to piss me off. I already gave him my help, but now I've paid my dept and that's it. I'm not doing anything else for him."

"Don't explain yourself to me." Toothless said as he grabbed both of the boy's wrists and pulled them into his chest to keep them from reaching out to the flames again. "I was just stating a fact. I don't really care. You can tell him that yourself."

Abyss simply scoffed with a roll of his eyes. Like he really wanted to see the guy again. He'd had to interact with Pitch enough as it was, fear and death occasionally came hand in hand after all, but he preferred to keep their meetings strictly on a 'had to have' basic. There was noway that he was going out and doing anything else for the creep.

Looking down at Hiate when he started to play with his hands, seeing how far he could reach them out before they were pulled back again, he couldn't help but smile as he ruffled the boy's hair. He was glad that Toothless' hands were occupied and couldn't reach out to whack his hands away for once.

"Pitch is smart." He finally said, only pulling back when he felt satisfied as Hiate closed his eyes in a happy purr. "He'll figure it out I'm sure."

Toothless said nothing, choosing instead to watch him with those unsettling green eyes of his as Abyss finally brought his own dark gaze up to look at the much taller male.

"You ever thought of taking him away?" He muttered, shifting back to give the two some room.

It was a conversation neither of them had ever had out loud before, or at least, not so bluntly. It was something Abyss had always wondered though, Toothless hated Pitch, but he was extremely loyal to Hiate. In fact if he looked back far enough he was sure he could almost remember a time when their relationship had been very different than what it was today, but he could never understand why Toothless would keep them with Pitch. He hated Pitch as much as Abyss did, he hated what he had accidentally told Abyss once about what Pitch had done to the small fearling. On certain days when he was to tired to keep up a facade he would grumble about finding a way to get them both out. In all of his years knowing and watching them though Abyss had never seen him make one move to do so.

"And where would I bring him?" Toothless asked after a moment as his eyes trailed down to the flames. "He's lost his mind Abyss. He's a monster in the eyes of all the other spirits, nothing more than one of Pitch's fearlings that existed to be destroyed. As much as I hate it, this is the safest place for him."

"What about Mim, I thought..."

"Don't even say it!" Toothless snarled, his powerful wings flaring out as if they were an extension of his rage. "The last thing I need is for his lunar council to step in. As long as he thinks we're still doing our job than we're fine."

"No, you're fine." Abyss grumbled motioning his hand to the smaller male who had turned his attention back to the fire, finally seeming still as he leaned back into the hybrid. "Do you really think this is anyway for him to continue living?"

"Right now I just want to keep him alive. I'm still trying to figure out how to get his mind back." Toothless admitted while he dropped his chin to rest gently on the creatures head, drawing their attention upwards as they tilted their head back.

A soft coo vibrated from Hiate's throat, seeming to be trying to sooth the others distress. Abyss frowned however when instead of helping, the sound made Toothless' breath catch and his eyes gloss over. The taller male ducked his head for a moment, placing his forehead on the curve of the smaller fearlings shoulder while Hiate's lips twitch down deeper before his dark eyes glanced over to Abyss in question. He didn't stare at him long before he turned his head back to face Toothless and gently bumped his nose against his cheek. Another coo was followed by a gasping breath and shaking shoulders at which point Abyss turned away from and respectfully ignored.

"Tell Pitch I'm done with his dirty work." He mutter, bringing their conversation back to what it once was and pretending he didn't hear the muffled sobs of the strong warrior as his eyes gazed into the swirl of human lives.

**Winder:** And the second chapter. Sorry about the long wait guys. :P Been busy working on something that I will tell you about after Christmas. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading. :D **MickeyandMinnieM:** Why thank you Hun. :) I hope you continue to enjoy it and thanks for reading. :D **When-Fanfics-Gives-You-Lemons:** I don't even know. :p but I've always loved the idea of fearling Hiccup losing his mind and having to be brought back with Jack and so I thought 'why not?' :) Especially since I hate the original with utter loathing. Xp Sorry if it's not your cup of tea though bud. :( **Faisyah865:** (Beings back to life) Your name is Jack Frost. **Malica15:** Thank you. :) Ya I know about the grammar and what not! DX Seems no matter how hard I try there's always something, but alsa, maybe it would be a good idea to finally get a Beta reader eh? :p Might help with the updates too! XD Thanks for Reading and reviewing Bud. :) **Twilight:** Hey good to hear from ya! Hey so I was wondering if there was anyway it would be possible to maybe have you as my Beta reader? I just love the way that you point out this and that an I feel like if I had any questions about what was wrong with it or some ideas I had you'd be able to help me point out the flaws or come up with something better. If not than that's cool too. :) Thanks for review though! :D **Lord Shiranui:** Thank you Bud! :D **BookAddict67:** Thanks for sticking with it even though it's not much of your cup of tea. I really do appreciate it. :) Although since a lot of people seemed to like the first one I might finish it anyways some time and than just have it as a 'you can have this version', or 'you can have version two'. Might be a good idea. :) **Hiccup Overland:** Thank you! And wow! That's quiet a bit of a reread! XD Sorry for all of the mistakes in the first one! DX I really should go back and polish it up eh? **TheQuietSongbird:** ...I am so sorry... Please forgive me. :( **Teegra123:** :) I actually can't wait for Jack and Hiccup to meet for that reason. It's gonna be fun. :) **Pantless Page:** Punz is still in this bless her heart! XD But she only ever talks to Toothless in this one. :) Not Hiccup for obvious reasons I suppose. As for the love triangle hm... I'm not so sure yet. There will still be Jamie in love with Jack though, and Abyss and Jamie is going to be the end result but ya know, Hic's a little... ya, at the moment. :)P **SidheWolf5:** Why thank you. :) I'm glad that you like them both so far. :D **AlexJohnD:** Whoa bud, weirdest thing happened. I was on DA looking at a journal one of my fav artist posted and lo and behold you had comment on their page. You like ShadowPirateMonkey Too! XD Your cosplays are awesome by the way. :D Was gonna send you out a note but I didn't want to seem creepy, although I guess messaging it here is basically the same thing but you know. Anyways, ya, I always like playing with darkish themes in my head and decide that I'd get one down for once. :)P They're surprisingly fun actually. :) **Everyone who read:** Thanks so much for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
